Sol Aurella
Sol Aurella is played by Nef Amata Simul. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Sol Aurella (The beginning of the name pertains to the meaning “sun” in the Spanish language, patently prompting the thought of the corresponding color, yellow. Similarly, the phrasing of the word “aurella” draws particular attention to its golden aspect. In conclusion, the complete unabridged name is translated to “golden sun”, paying precise attention to the adjective order of the Spanish language.) Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) Born and bred bird of prey faunus, coming from a long line of wealthy golden eagle faunus dominating southern Vacuo. He has a colossal wingspan of nearly 37 feet wide that are rather bulky even when tucking in. Being a red kite himself, his wing color ranges from golden brown to light brown to dark brown. Often when irritated or surprised, he will emit a rather unsophisticated screech. When attracted to someone, he will instinctually release a high pitched yelp. Otherwise, he is a relatively small talker in regards to bird songs. Though he will embarrassingly rolling coo in a raspy tone when content. He can fly a couple feet in the air and soar from high altitudes only. He is extremely poor in walking and carries a cane with him. Nationality (Remnant) Vacutian Affiliation/Occupation Having carried out his family business for some time and passed it to his sister after conquering Vacuo, Sol pursued the field of psychology becoming a doctor at the age of 27. On the side he pursued another interest that fascinated him, gambling. Semblance His semblance is that of crystal materialization. He can materialize crystals out of thin air which usually are materialized in either several thin sheets or a single large obelisk. Directly touching a material can cause it to crystalize also. His semblance, however is extremely unstable as if he puts too much of his semblance into an object or overuses it, will create a vicious cycle of crystals shattering into many pieces and whatever those shards touch become crystal over time as well. Although he is able to reverse this effect, it takes him a single month to recharge his semblance in order to do so. He can also only materialize crystals once every month. Longer if he uses his semblance to manipulate crystals already formed through cutting, property changing (such as hardness, density, or strength), polishing, refining, or repairing depending on how much of his semblance he uses during the one month waiting period. Simple crystal manipulation takes one day to charge, but can add on up to three days on the waiting period for crystal materialization or the reversing of which. Therefore, he is extremely afraid of his semblance and using it on people, so he forces himself to very controlled all the time. Weapon His primary weapon is his cane which is breaks apart to be a sword and a rifle. His secondary weapon involves his crystal semblance. He carries a deck of cards with him all the time made entirely out of crystal. It takes him about three months to make one of these decks so he tries to take care of the cards as best he can. His weapon is used to slice/cut, stab, and block as combined they can form a makeshift sword or shield. Skills Leadership, charisma, dashing good looks and public speaking are his primary skills. He is exceptional in aerial combat. Weaknesses Combat on the ground can be difficult seeing as his walking is poor and could have better balance. He is typically unemotional and it could be a difficult weakness to manage. Personality Overview He is a complicated man. Having experienced The Great War from Vacuo’s side, he was highly concentrated on combat for his early adulthood. He conquered Vacuo with cruelty and converted the government to a highly centralized one with a mafia-like structure. However, he seemed to have regrets over his life decisions and abandoned his Vacuo life. Quirks He has two daughters, but he’s no father. Voice Best described as a therapist’s voice. Backstory Years of inheriting diamond mines in the desert, the Aurella family line established themselves as prominent forces in the politics due to their dominance of the diamond industry and resulting wealth. In order to contribute to their social images, the family often contributes to charities, through specifically exclusive to those with questionable backgrounds. They also highly influence political leaders in the kingdom of Vacuo through bribery and immense campaign fundings. Of course, though not the most righteous or heroic of people, Sol quickly took note of his family’s schemes and decided from an early point in his life that he would not participate in further involvement with them as soon as he was old enough to establish his own business. Despite this plan, Sol could not have been defined as a child as rebellious. He was relatively calm and composed, showing little to no emotion though displayed a curiosity over them. He was expected to inherit the family business. Occasionally, despite showing little emotion on a daily basis, Sol would experience bursts of them for short period of time ranging from 2 to 7 minutes long in which Sol would suddenly feel empathetic, able to feel the emotions of every living creature around him. This would cause create disturbance for Sol who preferred to simply observe human emotions instead of actually feeling them. A particular instance occurred when his parents met with certain political opponents in which Sol, among his siblings, were expecting to greet the guests. With immense negativity, tension and anger in the air, Sol absorbed it all, which was the first time he had ever felt anger in his life. This turned into a complete fit of anger with intense yelling and screeching from Sol’s side. It during this initial confusion of his life that he realized his semblance: crystallizing everything in sight. He had materialized crystals all around him which were somehow bursting and beginning to spread when he finally gave out. However, the crystals did not stop. Instead, they had to wait until Sol was fully recuperated to clean up the whole mess. Nonetheless, instead of being angered themselves, the Aurella family was intrigued. Once his semblance was discovered in which he could create crystal out of seemingly nothing. he was seized by his parents and other family members and sent through rigorous training. For years he was tortured with pushing himself to breaking points physically and making more and more crystals until his semblance became out of control. He never disobeyed, as psychologically the torture affected him in giving him strong loyalty. Once grown, he stood as as strong and active supporter of the Aurella family, participating in The Great War in their name and in the name of Vacuo, fighting great commanders and generals head on. At the conclusion of The Great War, he decided he was going to unite Vacuo to be centralized under the Aurellas. However… Although being their token weapon for some time, Sol began to establish his own interests while attempting to lead a nation. In the years to follow, Sol learned to control his emotions, empathy, and semblance. Though episodes continue to manifest themselves and he still continues to fear them, it is easier for Sol to control his semblance to avoid vicious crystallization cycles from occurring. Sol grew more and more interested in psychology and even went through years of schooling for the sake of becoming a licensed clinical psychologist. Sol also took up a hobby in the years to follow, shortly after discovering his interest in reading people, poker. With a wealthy family comes many parties and where there are many parties there is some gambling involved. Sol instantly became hooked and invested much time and money in progressing his skill, becoming rather experienced by his early twenties. It was a side thing that he conducted in while he studied psychology and materialized yellow crystals for his family, however, the most enjoyable aspect of his life. Using his semblance to his advantage, he made it his signature to always carry around a deck of pure crystal cards which took painstakingly long days to cut. However, resulted in the respect he was searching for. Sol started to grow independent and found he didn’t want to be united to his family as much as he once once, leaving the family business and politics to his younger siblings, he abandoned his family to outskirts of Vacuo for some time for some peace of mind and more poker where he took a profession of psychology for a living. In this time, everything was going well in his life, until he met her. He was known to be a rather nastily mean psychologist, however, a particular professor at the academy was somehow able to break through all that exterior meanness and find the empathetic, caring creature within. Never before experiencing or even thinking about love or sexual attraction, he at first rejected her rather cruelly. However, her continual advances made it clear to him that she was there to stay. She was a powerful woman of a previous royal family that was taken over by the Aurellas. Over time, they became close, learning about one another in which she brought a particular side of him he never knew was there since his childhood. Through her, he became more of a human being, sharing with her fond memories and adventures. Of course, this happiness was short lived, as one day as they progressed their relationship to sexual levels, he lost control of his semblance, and crystallized a part of her. Due to the way his semblance worked, he was unable to reverse the cycle before she eventually died a slow and painful death of crystallization and her shards burst into thousands of pieces. That wasn’t before, however the birth of his twin daughters. Sol was actually arrested for some time after the entire incident, but help from his family was able to get him out. Nonetheless, Sol has never been able to forgive himself since the day and has been feared attachment ever since, leaving his twin daughters with the Nil family, too ashamed to introduce them to the Aurella. For some time afterward, he remained jobless, helping out his family now in the general crystal business, and taking up more gambling. He became thoroughly jaded, spending any free time from his hobbies and work at bars where he drank away his sorrows. He didn’t expect himself to get addicted so quickly, however, it happened. It took several years before he would recover enough to realize that he needed to go somewhere in his life. Wanting to get away from his family entirely, he applied to schools and took on endeavors with other nations, and after several attempts finally got accepted to Beacon where he expects to disguise his overall sadness with a calm and composed attitude and confidant air. Additional Notes He refuses to speak about his past to whoever asks. Though no longer particularly mean, he can get annoyed rather easily. He continues to experience little emotion. He is also rather cocky. His semblance can form up to 33 different yellow crystals, depending on his surroundings and his mood. Under pressure and feelings of love, which happens rarely, he will form yellow diamond. Sadness will cause yellow sapphire and garnet. Normally he will form Yellow Rhodizite, Londonite, Spinel, Sphene and Tourmaline from neutral feelings. Happiness will create Itrine, Agate, Fluorite, and Gold. Anger, Amber, Jasper. Waiting too long or using his semblance too early with create Cymophage, Zicron, Topaz, Sphalerite, Danburite, Opal, Idolcrase, Peridot, Jade, Sunstone, Spodumene, Beryl, Labrodite, Andesine, Orthoclase, Scapolite, Apatite, Tiger’s Eye, Bowenite, Chalcopyrite, or more often, Pyrite. However he experiences emotions very little. Therefore it is only possible for him to create something out of the ordinary when having an empathetic episode during a time when he is able to materialize crystals. Materializing crystal often leads to him passing out immediately afterwards. He knows a lot about gems also as he aided his family in identifying the gems he was. Gallery Sol Aurella.jpg Sol Color.png Category:Characters